Lesbian Enquiries
by repressedgenius
Summary: Gail being an earnest or smart ass (one) lady-loving over-achiever.
1. Chapter 1 : Tattoos

"Holly, why don't you have a tattoo?"

"My mom was very against it."

"So you did want to get a tattoo."

"I still do."

"Isn't it a lesbian's rite of passage? Like a mating call of some sort—lesbian permanent peacocking. Does this mean you're not a fully formed lesbian?"

"My form is fantastic. Don't even argue with me on that and what _have _you been reading, Gail?"

"Nothing. Just catching up on my lesbian coursework. I can't keep practicing at night without acquiring new information."


	2. Chapter 2 : Pixie cut

"I'm kind of in love with your hair right now," Holly purred as they lay in bed wrapped up in a mess of sheets sated from their epic reunion after her week long trip away. She continued to run her fingers through Gail's short and slightly damp blond hair with her eyes closed.

"Steve said something dumb the other day."

"What was it?" Holly had a feeling it wasn't as trivial as Gail is letting on.

"Nothing. He just asked me which one of us is the guy. It's stupid." Holly couldn't help but to scoff at that really common and at the same time crude simplification of their relationship. She took a second to think of a response that didn't involve her cussing Gail's brother for such an ignorant question.

"Neither of us are "the man". That's kind of the point."

"Mmmmmm," Gail hummed—a habit she picked up from Holly as of late. She shifted her body sideways to look at Gail, waiting for her to make eye contact before driving her point home.

"And you having this absolutely adorable pixie cut does not make you "the man" as he puts it, Gail." It was her turn to scoff at that compliment. Gail Peck does not do adorable.

"Besides, if it's any consolation, we both know _I'm_ the one wearing the pants in this relationship. I'm always the big spoon." Indignant at that accusation, Gail turned over to hit her shoulders lightly.

"I spoon you too." Clear blue eyes filled with pouring affection traced her features before leaning forward and capturing Holly's lips, parting them and deepening it deliciously.

"Mmmmm. Exactly. You do." They rolled around the bed getting even more tangled up in the sheets. Kisses alternating from being deeply passionate to featherly caresses to playful biting of lips. Their giggling bodies finally breathing in to a slow calm after a tickle match.

"I love you." Holly has never meant it more.

"I love you too, man."


	3. Chapter 3 : Eating clean

Holly knocked the door in quick successions. "Gail, are you okay? You've been in there for more than an hour. Please don't tell me you've shaved your head bald this time."

The shower finally stops and Gail shouted back, "Har dee har ha, Holly. You should definitely stick to being a nerdbian. Comedy isn't your shtick."

Holly looked at the time on her watch and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She purposely got home at a decent time so that she had more time to get dressed and prepare herself mentally for the monthly dinner with the other Pecks.

"I need to use the bathroom, Gail. The dinner is at 7 and I have less than an hour to get ready now!" She shifts her weight on both legs like a petulant child stomping their feet when they didn't get their way. Gail was really frustrating at times like these.

"Calm down. Alright, I'm out. I'm out." Gail unlocked the bathroom door and the steam immediately started fogging up Holly's spectacles.

"Yeah. Two months ago," She muttered while passing through her girlfriend wrapped only in a towel. She really didn't have anymore time for distractions.

"You're losing your touch, lunchbox. That was lame."

* * *

"Why'd you take forever just now? You know I hate rushing to get ready—especially when I have to face your mom."

They were on the way home now after a relatively pleasant evening with her parents. Traci were the focus that night with her latest double homicide case. Holly was just relieved that the spotlight was not on her as much this time after having to go through an almost rapid fire questioning during the last dinner. Apparently, Elaine Peck found out they had broken up once already and was out for blood. Thankfully, it ended after Elaine overheard them exchanging 'I love you' and a sweet reassuring kiss at the balcony when she went to pour them more wine.

Holly turned to look at Gail after she stopped the car. Gail's cheeks were slightly rosy from all the wine and she looked really relaxed.

"Mmmmm…. I was cleaning myself." Holly's eyebrows furrowed even more at that vague explanation.

"I figured that lesbians like to eat clean and all so, I did you a favor." Gail giggled at her own train of thought then.

"Who says I'll be the one eating?"


End file.
